One Little Witch
by Madarao The Authoress
Summary: When a simple job turns into a bigger challenge than he can handle, Edward winds up needing help from the one person he doesn't want to see him like this. The witch Winry forces him into things he never imagines. Yaoi, tentacles, some RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

**So... You hate me yet? I know, I haven't been updating. Call me a bastard. I do it all the time, cause I'm such a bad authoress. To make up for it~ I wrote this beautiful little PWP juuuuuuuuuust for you. Which will have a second part, in which Roy and Ed both take it. Together. At the same time. With each other. Do you get the picture now? **

**Anyways, got this idea a long time ago, but the other day, Haily (AlphonseLuverNumber1) said something about this, and I felt the urge to write it. And so I did. And you get it. Happy day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't own Supernatural. I just wrote this. **

**Warnings: Foul language, tentacle sex, yaoi, orgasm denial.**

**Enjoy! Review, or I'll hunt you down and kill your ass~**

* * *

><p>"It's just a small job, Al. I'll be fine." Edward assured his brother, cramming a cookie into his mouth and washing it down with a swig from a beer bottle. "What's one little witch? And if all else fails? You can bring in the calvary." As he shoved a gun into the back of his pants, he shrugged his shoulders carelessly.<p>

"One little witch? What about one little slip-up? Do you_ want_ to cough up your lungs?" Alphonse snapped, putting his hands on his hips. For the moment, he was going to be laid up in bed during jobs due to a hairline fracture in his ankle.

His elder brother nearly rolled his eyes as he tossed the box of cookies at him. "Dude, don't you worry your pretty little head. I've got this." Before leaving, he took one more drink from his beer bottle and set it aside, then shrugged on his bright red coat.

"Be careful, Ed."

Edward made a gesture over his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He tossed his journal and duffel- full of weapons- into the passenger's seat. The moment he started the car, the Aerosmith CD he'd put in yesterday started blasting. He turned it down just the slightest bit before peeling out of the parking lot and down the road.

They'd sat outside the house in the Impala for days, watching it and making sure that it was the place. After all, it was completely abandoned and falling in. Neither had wanted Ed to go barging in and the floor swallow him up, then find out that it wasn't even the right place. Only when _Alphonse _was convinced that it was the right place did he allow his brother to go in alone, which was why it had taken them so long. Had it just been _Edward, _then he would have gone on in after the first day.

He parked across the street and at the opposite end of it, near the corner. The rest of the way, he walked, everything he'd need for the job packed into the duffel slung over his shoulder. Being the smart person he was, Edward went around back instead of sneaking in the front. What he wasn't expecting was the entire back yard to be overrun with all kinds of plants: from thick, ropelike vines down to delicate, colorful flowers, he could see them all just from his spot at the gate.

Carefully picking his way, he started to where he was sure the back door to the house must be. Suddenly, though, he heard something move behind him. He whirled, hand going to his gun, but he saw nothing. Frowning suspiciously, he glanced around, then turned back to continue on his way to the door. It wasn't but a couple of step before he heard more rustling. This time, he decided it must have been a small animal hiding away amongst the greenery.

If he'd been smart- or if he'd have had Alphonse by his side, as he usually did- he would have turned around right then and left as quickly as possible. As it were, he didn't turn around and leave, and instead kept right along his way. Until, that is, he tripped over a vine that certainly hadn't been in his way mere moments before. He found this extremely strange. Even more so when he found that he couldn't exactly move. Like any human with proper sense, he struggled, realizing thick vines had wrapped not only around his wrists and ankles, but around his waist and thighs as well. He felt them slither over his shoulders and around his neck; there, they hung looser, more than likely so as not to cut off his air supply.

"Dammit. Al was right. Should've brought back-up," he grumbled under his breath, trying to yank his arms free from their binds. No good. The vines continued to hold tight. They were thick, too; thicker than most rope he'd seen or used. Even if he could get to the pocketknife he kept tucked into the side of his boot- hell, he believed in large hunting knives, but having one you could keep on your person at all times wasn't a bad idea, either- it would take _ages _to cut all the way through the vines.

"I've seen you skulking about outside my house~" It was a light, slightly musical voice speaking to him from the direction that he'd assumed the door was in. It seemed as if he'd been right about that, at least. The way was cleared, now, and he could see the door and a porch. Standing on the porch was a blond girl, wearing a short skirt, shin-high boots, and a dark jacket over a white shirt. She giggled at him. "Naughty, naughty. What did you plan to do, huh?" She made a small gesture with her hand. A vine to his right slithered forward like a snake and hooked the straps of his bag, carried it to her. The witch knelt down and unzipped it, carefully going through the contents.

"Oh. I see. You're a hunter, not just some silly kid who's heard the rumors about this house." Her voice had grown icy and had a bitter, cutting edge to it. Edward felt the nearly-undeniable urge to shudder when ice blue eyes lifted to him, cutting gashes in his skin. "There are others, aren't there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he sneered, only to have the vines around his neck tighten greatly.

"I'd suggest you answer me, Ed. I already know the answer."

Edward grunted when the vines loosened a bit to allow his answer. "Yes. But he won't come after you," he replied reluctantly, feeling one of the vines shimmy up under his shirt and tickle his bare skin.

"Right, because of his ankle," the witch mused aloud, beginning to pace the length of the porch. "Oh, but there's another. At least, one he trusts enough to call for help." She stopped and looked up at him, grinning. "Oo-hoo-hoo~ Momma Winry gets to have a little fun~" she cooed, patting a cluster of plants on the railing of her porch. "Keep him there." Winry ordered briskly before turning on her heel and striding back into the house. "I've got plans."

Edward groaned loudly, head dropping forward. "I'm an idiot," he grumbled under his breath resignedly, hands drooping. "I should have listened to Al. I should have brought someone to help me. Should have, should have, should have."

He yanked on his arms again, kicked his legs and writhed until blood was dripping from his raw, chaffed skin and the sun was starting to go down. By this point, he was exhausted and aching, so he slumped where he was, suspended in open air by creepy vines that followed the orders of a crazed Rockbell witch.

And he was absolutely, completely powerless.

It was about midnight when Alphonse _really _started to get worried. At first, he assumed his brother's hunt had been successful and, to celebrate, he'd stopped at the local bar for a few drinks and maybe to hustle some pool. But he knew that, had that been the case, Edward would have returned by now, if only to ease his younger brother's mind.

The night was long and sleepless. He gave up around three and sat up in bed, jerking his cellphone off the nightstand and punching in the number of the only friend they'd ever really made on the road; rather, the only _hunter _friend they'd befriended.

Six rings went by before the line clicked.

"Somebody better be fucking dying for you to have called me this fucking early in the damn morning," a rough, drowsy voice on the other end growled at him. It was rather comforting and brought a small half-smile to his face.

"Somebody very well might be," he replied easily, not bothering to hide the immense worry in his voice.

"What's happened?" The voice was much more awake by this point, and he could swear he heard a bed squeak as weight was shifted on it.

"Ed went out on a hunt earlier. Real simple, just a witch. I thought he'd be back by now; he's been gone for hours, left a little after noon. But he's not. I'm really worried about him, but… I can't exactly walk on my ankle. Even if I could, I wouldn't be any help. I was wondering if maybe you could drive up and go see if something's happened to him?" He ended unsurely, asking a question instead of stating what he wanted.

There was silence on the other end of the line, then he heard the bed squeak loudly as the older man stood up. "I'll be up there as fast as I can. Branchville, Alabama, right?"

"That's right. I'll text you the motel room and number."

"I'll be there by morning. _Try _to get some sleep, okay? I know you're worried about your brother, but you'll be no good if you're dead on your feet."

Then there was a click, and the call was ended. Alphonse sighed heavily and dropped his phone on the bed, tiredness making his body slump against the pillow that was propped up against the headboard of the cheap motel room's bed. He knew he really should try to get some sleep, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to. Still, it couldn't hurt to try. So he picked up his phone one more time, texted the promised information, then lay back down in the bed, closing his eyes.

The next morning, Al awoke to a light knock at the door. Eyes shifting around, he carefully got up and hobbled over to open it, hand on the wall for support. Though he assumed it was the other hunter he'd called in a favor to, he took one foot off the floor and stretched up on his other, peeking out of the peephole. He could see dark hair and dark eyes, so he hopped back and opened the door, smiling.

"You made it."

"I said I'd be here by morning, didn't I?" Roy asked, one hand in his pocket as he strode in. "So, where has that idiot brother of yours run off to this time?"

Alphonse stumbled back to the bed and collapsed onto it, holding his right leg up. "This old abandoned house on the outskirts of town. Address is on a slip of paper on the desk," he replied, gesturing with his head to where the small piece of paper was lying. As Roy walked over to the desk and picked it up, Al continued, "Like I said over the phone, we were hunting a witch. Ed said it would be no big deal and he could handle it on his own, no matter how many times I told him he should call for help."

Roy sighed heavily and slid the paper into his pocket. "I'll go save his ass. Should be back before noon. If not, then sundown. Either way, don't worry; I'll bring the dumbass back safe and sound." As he strode out of the door, waving over his shoulder, he heard the younger Elric sending a plea after him to be careful.

Without warning, the witch Winry appeared on the porch again, rousing Edward from a very light, restless sleep by clapping her hands loudly. "Oh, Eddo~ We have company. Now I expect you to behave yourself and put on a good show for him," she informed him in a sickly sweet voice, following it up with a giggle.

Edward frowned at her, still trying to get his eyes to adjust. "What the hell are you talking about? Put on a good show?"

"Mhm~" Just then, one of the vines around his waist loosened slightly, end of it carefully toying with his belt to let it hang loose.

"What? No! You can't do this!" Edward yelped, eyes widening as he began his struggles anew. His wrist began to bleed again, ankles aching. "Who the hell's coming?"

"Oh, just your little boyfriend~" Winry replied lightly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Who?" Edward asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"You know, the man who you've secretly loooooo~ved for years? Roy?"

Edward gasped loudly, the vines quickly undoing the button on his jeans and sliding the zipper down. They slid underneath his pants, shimmying under the waistband of his boxers and toying with him, familiarizing themselves with his body. He bit his lip, trying not to think too hard about it.

He heard the gate squeak open, then squeak again as it closed. Vines wrapped around his mouth, making speech impossible for the moment. Just barely, he made out quiet footsteps and struggled even more, which only served to loosen his pants and make them drop from around his hips. The vines pushed his boxers down for him.

When a dark head came into sight, Ed became desperate, writhing and bucking in the air. He bit down hard, severing the vine. Foul-tasting, gooey liquid filled his mouth and he gagged, spitting it out.

"Roy!" he yelled breathlessly, green goo hanging from his mouth and staining his lips. "It's a trap!"

Of course, just like in all bad horror movies, it was too late. The plants had captured Roy as well, though he wasn't suspended in midair. Nor was he being undressed by them.

"… Ed?"

Unfortunately, more vines wrapped around his mouth, this time giving him no opening to gnaw through them again. The foul taste remained in his mouth, making him feel slightly sick to his stomach.

"Ooooo~ Would ya lookie here, Eddo? It looks as if you've got an eager audience. I know he's just a_ching, _so I think we should get on with it. Don't you?"

Edward glared death at her from where he was, trying his best to ignore the wide-eyed, questioning look Roy shot him. When a vine slithered inside his boxers, he visibly flinched and looked over at the other hunter, pleading with his eyes for Roy to just look away or close his eyes. Apparently, either the message was not received or the older man was completely unable to look away, too shocked.

Being a boy, such as he was, eventually, after much stroking, he couldn't help but get aroused. The dark eyes locked on him certainly weren't helping either. His cheeks flushed, the part visible over the vine gag darkening thoroughly as he breathed heavily in and out of his nose. His arms were brought above his head as his shirt was pushed up, the tips of the vines flickering across his skin and playfully teasing his nipples. They very slowly pulled down his boxers, letting them fall off of him and onto the ground below him, where his pants had ended up minutes earlier. His coat and boots had been removed prior to this.

He heard ripping, and then his shirt fell off, too. The vines had ripped it, since his hands were bound and the shirt couldn't get around them. His head was jerked up, making him look ahead, where he could clearly see both Winry and Roy. They fell from around his mouth, hanging loose around his neck.

"Please, Roy, don't look," he begged quietly, eyes glistening as more vines wrapped around his thighs.

"Shut up, Ed. He's going to watch. What part of putting on a show for him did you not understand?" Winry snapped from the porch, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. "Do you have a problem with that? No? Good," she added, making a quick gesture with her hands.

At that, the vines roughly pushed his thighs up so far that they nearly touched his chest. It was a damn good thing he was flexible; he had _no _idea what other positions he might be forced into. When he tried to drop his head again so he wouldn't have to see Roy's face, his chin was forced upwards again, arms being pulled up farther. One of the vines slid around the side of his hip, down to his crotch, and wrapped around the base of his member. Audibly, he gasped, feeling the vines around his ankles loosen just a little bit. He tried to close his legs, but they were pulled open again by the plants. Then he felt the pointed end of one of the vines lightly probing against his puckered entrance, slipping in just a tiny bit then pulling back out and circling it.

Never had Edward- or anyone else, for that matter- thought he'd beg for anything, or even say 'please,' for that matter. But he figured, since he'd already said it to Roy, he couldn't make himself look any worse. "No, no, no. Please. I'm begging you, Winry, don't do this."

"Ed!" It was pretty much the first thing Roy had said since he'd gotten there, besides another exclamation of the same thing. At that, he glanced back over at him, eyes wide. Winry was now standing right beside him, leaning close as if she'd been whispering in his ear.

Confusion passed across his face, but was quickly replaced by one of pained shock. The vine that had merely been teasing his entrance shoved itself roughly inside of him. It was one of the bigger ones, too; bigger than any of the men he'd had sex with before. His nails bit into his palms, but he didn't dare make any noise, that would only satisfy Winry.

"Why the hell are you doing this to him?" Just barely, he heard Roy growl the question at the witch and, through blurry eyes, he saw him glaring at her.

Winry merely smiled at him and pushed her blond hair over her shoulders. "He tried to kill me; therefore, he needed to be punished."

Another flick of her wrist and, before Edward even had time to adjust, the thick plant pulled out of him, then slammed back in quickly. Surprisingly, after the third or fourth time, it hit that special little bundle of nerves buried deep inside of him. He cried out, cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red. The plants around his cock started stroking him as the one inside him continued to move, abusing his prostate. A smaller vine flickered side to side across the tip of his dick, then slid into the leaking slit the moment his prostate was slammed into again. Yet more vines rolled his nipples. It was sensory overload. He was panting and shaking, and yet the vines wouldn't let up. They curled around his balls and squeezed the base of his cock tightly, not allowing him to climax quite yet.

At some point, he started begging for it, tears in his eyes because he _hated _this, but at the same time, he wanted to come so bad it was painful. His back arched forward as the tentacles started to move again, faster this time, stroking him with more conviction than before. They uncurled from around his testicles, finally allowing him the chance to release.

After mere moments, he was screaming and climaxing, semen spurting over his chest. The vines pushed his head down, making it so he was practically sucking his own cock, cum spewing all over his face as he groaned and whined. He didn't even realize he'd wound up moaning Roy's name.

Even after he was finished, spent, and practically passed out, the vines continued to stroke him until it was hurting, at which point he whimpered. "Please… make them stop…"

"Oh, you're such a little baby." But Winry rolled her eyes and called them off. Then she turned to Roy. "Now, big boy… It's your turn~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Back, bitches~ :P **

**Not much talking, I swear. It's eight thirty in the morning, I haven't slept, and I'm sleepy. So I'll be signing off as soon as this is up. But I -did- make a promise. A few, actually. Most of which have been broken, but this one kept. Remember; you made a promise to me, too. (She knows who I'm talking to.) More updates to come, hopefully.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I wish I did. Then, I'm glad I don't.  
><strong>

**Warnings: ... Do I even -need- that for this story. I mean... you saw the first chapter. If you haven't learned... then you're fucktarded and don't need to be reading in the M section to begin with!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare!" came a hoarse, yet forcefully angry voice from above. The witch glanced up to where the vines had hold of Edward.<p>

"What? Did you want to take Roy's punishment, too? I wasn't aware you liked it so much~ Or Roy, for that matter," she replied perkily, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Shut your _damn _mouth! Right now!" Ed snapped, voice gaining a little strength with the anger he felt boiling in the pit of his stomach. He jerked forward, trying to rip his arms free. "You've done what you wanted with me, now let me and him go."

"My, my, Edward~ Is something wrong? Don't want Roy to find out your little secret, do you?"

"Secret? What secret?" Roy piped up, glancing between them.

"Oh, just that Edward loooooooo~ves you~ And he has for a long time~ Now, back to the matter at hand, it's Roy's. Turn." Her voice hardened at the last part.

"I said _no!" _Edward yelled, arching forward.

"Fine then. You can take it again… at the same time he does. But he trespassed on my land, as well. Can't just let him go unpunished for that." With a flick of her wrist, Winry turned back to the porch. Slowly, Ed was lowered and, still completely naked. He landed flat on his feet right in front of Roy, so close they were nearly touching.

"I'm sorry…" the blond whispered, refusing to lift his head and actually look at Roy.

"Don't apologize, dumbass. It's not your fault." Roy replied quietly, taking in a sharp breath as his belt was undone and his pants dropped.

"You know what she's going to do…" Edward's eyes finally flickered up to the other man, but only for a second.

Roy was pushed up closer to him, their chests bumping together. His chin was gripped, pulled down towards the blond's neck. "I know," he whispered, feeling his boxer's being pushed down around his ankles. "Just let it happen, Ed. Our hands are tied."

"I don't want to. Don't just lie down and take this!" he insisted, voice a bit above a whisper by this point.

"It's a fixed point. Nothing can be done about it."

"Now you've just been watching way too many episodes of Doctor Who."

Roy's lips pressed against Edward's neck lightly, cutting off his response. Another vine wrapped around the younger's right wrist, the first letting it go and merely holding the left one. His right hand was slowly lowered and brought down to Roy's crotch. Tightly, he curled his hand into a fist before he could even _touch _the man.

"Open your hand, Edward!" Winry ordered in a harsh tone from her spot near the stairs to the porch.

"I won't!" he insisted, squeezing his eyes closed as his fingernails dug into the palm of his hand.

"Then we'll find another way to do this~" she said, tone once again perky. She snapped her fingers and leaned against the railing.

The vines yanked Edward down to his knees, holding tightly around his throat. Once more, both of his hands were restrained behind him. The end of the vine around his neck pushed his chin up. Tortured eyes lifted to Roy, pleading him to do something, anything at all. Of course, he knew that the other man could do just as much as he could, which was absolutely nothing. Instead of his fingers, a vine wrapped around the base of Roy's cock, sliding up the length and lowering the head to press against the blond's lips.

"Since you wouldn't open your hand, then open your mouth." Winry ordered him, her voice somewhat harshly.

Edward shook his head. That only caused the vines to hold him even more firmly in place. He heard another snap from the direction of the deck, and his nose was pinched so that he couldn't breathe. He knew this trick; it was how his father had always gotten him to take medicine when he was younger. If his nose was held long enough, he'd open his mouth to take a gulp of air, or either he'd pass out and start breathing again. It was always the former, but either way, his mouth would be forced open.

That was just what happened. After a few more seconds, he couldn't take it anymore and had to take a huge gasp of air from his open mouth. The moment he did this, the plants shoved Roy forward so the man's dick was thrust into his mouth. His nails dug into the palms of his hands when the tip slammed into the back of his throat, his eyes squeezing shut. He gagged around the other, and it was a miracle he didn't actually throw up. Fortunately, his gag reflex wasn't _that _sensitive and he was able to compose himself quickly.

The vines around his neck forced him to bob his head back and forth, slowly speeding up every few times his lips moved down the length of the other's member. His eyes were still closed firmly, as if everything would suddenly become better if he couldn't see anything. That didn't mean he couldn't still _feel _anything.

Out of all the times he'd imagined his and Roy's first time together- it hadn't been _that _many times- he had never even thought to believe that it would happen like this; he'd always believed it would be so much better. For one, both of them would actually be willing; it would be _their _idea, not the idea of a horny, bitchy little witch who got off on shit like this.

Tears leaked from Edward's eyes as he thought not only about this, but that he would never be able to forget it. Not only that, Roy would probably never want to see either of the brothers again, and he was one of the very few friends and allies they had. Not to mention Ed's love interest for years.

He gave a muffled cry when the other released down his throat, his nails biting slits in the palms of his hands and his toes curling inside of his boots. He hadn't even noticed that Roy had been getting close, that he was doing his best to hold back moans and, at times, failing miserably. Any other time, he'd have been perfectly okay with this. Unfortunately, this wasn't any other time, and the other hunter was even going so far as to apologize profusely as the vines allowed the blond to pull his mouth away and turn his head, panting hard.

"Now, by the time you guys get yourselves together and those vines let you go, I'll be long gone~" Winry informed them as she pushed away from the railing. "Have fun with your little relationship!" With that, she disappeared into the dismal house. The vines didn't release them yet, though.

Edward looked up at Roy, who was refusing to look at the boy. By this point, at least, the constant apologies had stopped. He licked saliva and traces of sweat mixed with sperm from his lips, twisting his hands against the constraining vines.

The taste was bitter.

He hated it.

Still on his knees. A warm forehead suddenly rested against the taller man's thigh.

"Good. Ya finally shut the hell up," he muttered hoarsely as he closed his eyes. Now he was so tired… he wanted to lie in bed and not move for at least twenty-four hours, whether asleep or not.

"… I'm sorry."

Damn. So close, and yet so far away.

"If I hear that one more time, these vines won't be enough to hold me down. I will come up there and slap the fucking shit out of you."

"So- I mean-"

"Just shut the fuck up so I can breathe. You're using up all my oxygen." Edward shifted his position, trying to get his aching knees out from under him. They still had him bound in so many places… ones he hadn't even registered earlier. Fortunately, it was about that time that the thick vines slithered away from the both of them and once more became still and lifeless. Roy was the one to make sure that both of them were completely dressed, though he stood again to give Ed the time he needed to recover.

The blond remained on the ground until the dark-haired man sighed and hauled him up, shifting him onto his back. Long, muscled arms hung about his shoulders and strong thighs pressed against his defined hipbones. Without a word, Mustang picked his way back through the jungle, carefully avoiding most of the vines on his way out, and only moved a hand from the other man's legs to push the lock up and shove the gate open. He didn't bother to close it back, nor did he look back as he trekked to their cars. Planning to come back for the Elric brothers' car later, he deposited the eldest sibling into the passenger seat. He was just about to close the door when a voice stopped him.

"Why… are you doing this…?" It was Edward, even if it didn't sound very much like him. The young man's eyes were hidden by his hair, though they were focused intently on the toes of his boots.

Roy sighed and rolled his eyes. "'Cause I care about you, dumbfuck. You act like this was your fault. It wasn't your damn fault. Now, as for your feelings towards me… those are your fault." He saw the other flinch and smirked. "For your information, they're requited." Before a reply could even think of being formed, he'd slammed the door to the car and started walking around the nose, pulling the keys out of his pocket at whistling quietly as he twirled them about his finger. Wide, surprised golden eyes met him at the door. He simply continued to grin wolfishly as he slipped the keys into the ignition. "You really are stupid, ya know that, Elric?" he asked, pulling away from the curb and tearing off down the street. The sooner he could get away from here… the sooner he could come back. But after that, he was leaving for good, and that was a fact!

"… I hate you so much, you egotistical bastard," the shorty muttered, crossing his arms firmly over his chest and slumping down in his seat, pouting. Obviously, it didn't take very long for him to recover from pressing situations. With the life he led, it had to be like that, else he'd have been locked up and secured in a straight jacket long ago. Now, they'd only do that if they somehow managed to catch him.

That tore a bark of a laugh from the elder of the two; a sound that suggested he shouldn't have been laughing, and yet he was. "Tch. Yeah. Love you, too, sweetheart. Now, what do you say I get you home, into a pair of new boxers, and put you to bed? I'll bring your baby back home, with a peace offering of cold beer, pie, and a bacon cheeseburger or two."

Even the thought had Edward's mouth watering. Still, he hesitated, not wanting to seem quite so eager. In the end, after what he assured himself was a sufficient amount of thinking time, he nodded slowly to himself. "Just leave out the blood offering and you've got a deal." When Roy reached over and nudged his knee, his skin tingled. "And bring Al a salad, too, or he'll throw a bitch fit. Hands off, too. Don't want him getting suspicious just yet and can't kick him out of the room."

"Understood, sir~" the man teased lightly, dark eyes flickering over to his little ball of spitfire as he pulled into the parking lot. "I'm going to have to walk back, so you'll have plenty of time for a nice little nap." After all, it wasn't like he could drive one car there. Then he'd have to leave that one, and the process would repeat.

"Or… you could leave the car, focus on the beer and food, and get back to me as quickly as possible~" Ed suggested, casting a somewhat look over at the man. Were his eyelashes really that long and dark? Looking at the golden irises beneath them, it seemed that the answer was yes; yes they were.

"Mm. But what about your baby?"

"We can go and get her later. Together. No one hangs around there much anymore, anyways." And by that, he meant that they could go back later, swing a quickie outside of the house, then head back.

"I think I like that idea better." With that, Roy climbed out of the car and closed the door behind him, Edward doing the same on the other side. He had to wait for the blond to open the door before they could go inside, which took longer than he'd expected since a few kisses were stolen in the process.

The clothes changing didn't go as planned, either. The image Roy had in mind involved him peeling those tight pants right off of the boy's ass. The actuality was that he wound up with those tight pants thrown at his face. The shirt and boxers followed soon after. There had to be a god above, for he was spared socks to the face. Taking the boy to bed went as well. He'd planned to carry him. He wound up getting shoved to the side as Ed sauntered by in nothing but a pair of boxers and threw himself at the bed. At least he got to watch that ass.

Sighing, he dumped the clothes on the floor. What? He wasn't going to wash them after such disappointment. "I'll be back with your requested meal later. Try not to miss me too much~" he teased lightly as he headed out of the door, swinging his keys and whistling again.

During this whole ordeal, Alphonse had watched quietly, just as any good brother did. And he didn't say a word… also as any good brother did. But now that they were alone, he didn't have to pretend to be a good brother anymore. He looked over at Edward- who had his face happily buried into Mr. Pillow- and smirked wickedly. "You two finally fucking did it."

"Yup."

"Took ya long enough."

"Trust me. You _don't _want to know that details, dear brother."


End file.
